


Jon Writes Fanfiction

by Orcinus_the_Orca



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a GIF I found online, Gen, I literally wrote this in five minutes, I swear I write quality stuff, Parody, This is legit garbage, do not take this seriously, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcinus_the_Orca/pseuds/Orcinus_the_Orca
Summary: Based on a GIF I found on Discord. Jon likes to write and, unfortunately, Eduardo is the source of the attention.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Jon Writes Fanfiction

“Hey, Eduardo?”

The moment he heard his name, Eduardo didn’t want to exist anymore. Not because of its usage, but because of the tone laced in Mark’s voice. His knuckles clenched, turning white, as his roommate stepped closer. The elder man could hear the shifting of papers, confirming his worst fears. He asked the gods “why?”

“It’s a mermaid one, this time,” Mark confessed, setting the pages down on Eduardo’s work desk. A few diet cola cans were disturbed, falling from the table and clattering to the ground. Neither man moved to pick it up.

“Who?” Eduardo asked, shaking. He already knew the answer.

Mark hesitated, his mouth agape for a solid five seconds, before clamping it down. He swallowed thick, “Y-you and Edd.”

Eduardo punched through his computer screen.

C:C:

From across the house, a keyboard was typed upon faster than hands should be allowed. A smile, so fierce and non-innocent, glared at the screen as words were written one by one. This one was Eduardo x Eduardo fan fiction, the latter a favorite OC of his from the western time period. Over 297 times, the word “whip” was mentioned.

**Author's Note:**

> https://tenor.com/view/uhhh-jon-why-fan-fiction-typing-computer-gif-15050103
> 
> This was the best link I could find. If anyone knows the original creator, please let me know so I can give the proper credit. Thank you!


End file.
